


Looking Up

by Oosnow_pixieOo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oosnow_pixieOo/pseuds/Oosnow_pixieOo
Summary: "I can't stand the thought of losing you!" The brunette cried out. "So you push me away?"  [One-shot] [ArminxSasha]





	Looking Up

_**So this is my first official story for the SNK fandom. Hope it turned out well. I got inspired one day when I was listening to 'The only exception' sung by Paramore and 'Catch Me', sung by Demi Lovato. This is an ArminxSasha story. Gosh how I love these two! I have soo many ships but this is my top OTP although it's tied for first place with HanjixLevi and JeanxSasha.** _

* * *

_Looking Up_

* * *

The silence was deafening.

Not one of the two people in the room made any attempt to speak. Honey brown eyes concentrated on the task at hand, as she applied a bandage to the spot just above his left eyebrow, once she was done with treating all visible injuries, she decided to look him over once again. Soft hands trailed down his arms making sure there were no other injuries that she may have missed initially after she had treated the ones that were a concern. Blue orbs cast glances at her as she treated him, taking note of the look on his comrades face. Her lips were pursed together, a sign she was upset although her eyes shone with what looked like tears. Finding no other injuries, Sasha silently handed him back his jacket.

He muttered an almost silent thanks as he thought to himself.

When had things become so awkward between them? Was it something he had done? Was it something he had said?

Things had seemed perfectly fine the day before. They were smiling and laughing. Connie and her making jokes at Jean's expense in attempt to lighten the it just be that she's upset that they got split up from the rest of the squad earlier that day, after running into a group of titans? Was she worried for their friends? Heck, he was worried too, but they've all been through worse and had come out fine. Of course there was always the possibility that, Armin shook those thoughts from his head. Shifting his weight to his left, he let out a hiss in pain. It still stung like hell, he had taken a nasty fall, which was the last thing he remembered but apparently he had suffered a nasty gash to his left side, Sasha had told him, the only words spoken to him, once he woke up, in the abandoned house they were currently using as refuge, that he was lucky that it wasn't to deep and after applying pressure the bleeding was down to only spotting. The brunette got up from her spot on the floor to go dispose of the used supplies. She walked around the small house, Armin suspected she must of found the bathroom because he heard water running for several seconds. A few minutes later she appeared beside him.

"You should be okay for now, until we get to the medical bay back in Trost," she took in a breath, "there's a bed in the bedroom across from the bathroom, you should go and rest. I'll keep watch."

As she was walking away a hand reached out and took her arm. Turning her head she meet his gaze then cast her eyes down, gaze fixed on his hands.

"I think we need to talk."

"I don't think there's anything to talk about." was her curt reply.

"On the contrary there's a lot we need to talk about."

She stared at him before letting out a breath, giving in. She wasn't about to spend the evening arguing or trying to avoid talking. No matter if that's what she wanted to do.

"Okay what do you want to talk about?"

He motioned for them to sit on the chairs, once they sat down Armin turned to face his companion.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Sasha kept her eyes downcast but didn't say anything. He watched as she bit her lip, something she did when she was lost in thought or when she was nervous.

Several minutes passed before Sasha replied, "No." It was a barely audible but he was able to make it out.

"Alright then can you explain why is it that you seem to be upset and it seems to be towards me." he asked almost exasperated, he knew that their relationship was rather complicated as late. He was sure he had developed feelings for her but he wasn't sure if his feelings were reciprocated. And he didn't want to make a move, in fear that it would ruin their friendship.

Sasha's head snapped up to look at him and the first thing he noticed was those honeyed orbs, brimming with unshed tears her lips trembled and she let out a sob.

"Sasha look I'm sorry-" his apology was cut short by the brunette.

"You almost died," she stated, fnally meet his gaze, "and it was my fault. I feel like such a useless person."

"Sasha you aren't-" he didn't finish his sentence.

"I can't stand the thought of losing you!" The brunette cried out the tears she was trying to hold back rolling down her cheeks.

"So you push me away…?" the question came out as more of a statement.

Sasha got up from the chair and walked to the middle of the room, he followed until he stood in front of her.

"I just don't want to hurt anymore. I've...We've lost too many people too many friends its too.." she hiccuped but didn't finish what she was trying to say.

"Come here," he said hands outstretched and she walked into his embrace. He felt her wrap her arms around his torso and buried her face into his neck. Feeling she was comfortable and somewhat calm he placed his chin on her shoulder and took a deep calming breath. Several moments of comfortable silence followed. He felt her take a deep breath, which tickled his neck and then she pulled away so that they were face to face.

He couldn't quite process what happened next, he just saw her face inching closer towards his, his mind registered feeling warm breath before her lips meet his. Shocked he wasn't sure what to do, she pulled away quickly, it was just a quick kiss but it spoke volumes to him. Placing her forehead on his, "I'm sorry, just wanted to make sure I got the chance to do that, in case-"

This time he cut her off he leaned back in, lips meeting hers once again. When the kiss ended, Armin placed his head on hers.

Once Sasha regained control of her breathing, she whispered, "does this mean…?"

Armin chuckled, "Yes Sasha."

The brunette gave him a smile which he returned.

"I can't promise you forever but I can promise you today."

With a sigh Sasha nodded, "I'll take that." and with that her lips met his again.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this probably sucked but I needed to write it because it would not leave me alone until I did. But I had fun writing this. Initially I was going to make this multi-chaptered story but decided against it and just made it a drabble/one shot. I definitely will write more about these two because they're so cute! Urgh I just can't.. Sorry if they seemed OOC. And in this, Armin is a tad taller than Sasha, I'd like to think his growth spurt hit… :) Anyway if anyone did read I hope you enjoyed. Leave any type of feedback would be appreciated. Also, there may be a few grammar errors, I'll fix those as soon as I possibly can.


End file.
